Los secretos de un pedazo de pergamino
by Megg007Nat
Summary: Soy Lily Evans, ex novia de Potter ¿ex novia? Sí, James terminó conmigo. Soy James Potter, y... ¡Joder Lily! ¡Déjame en paz! ... mal summary, entren, espero que sea mejor de lo que aparenta con esto. :
1. Chapter 1

_1 de mayo 1978_

Bueno, no sé cómo comenzar a escribir en realidad, hace tiempo que no abría mi diario, siendo lo bastante clara, no me acordaba que tenía un diario, así que comenzaré desde un principio.

Mi nombre es Lilian Evans, pero dime Lily, si sabes lo que te conviene… Oh. ¿Ya sabes quién soy? Me alegro, así me salto esas estúpidas y aburridas descripciones… pero de todas formas voy a describirme:

Soy una chica rubia, con el cabello hasta los hombros adornado por unas ligeras ondas, de ojos color azul profundo, tez pálida, según bastantes chicos 90-60-90. Ja!, has caído. La verdad es que soy pelirroja, cabello largo ondulado, ojos verdes, y, aquí entre nos, algo pasadita de kilos, pero solo un par, no exageres.

¿Qué por qué escribo ahora si hace años que no lo hacía? La respuesta es simple, Alice me ha dicho que cuando uno no le ve la solución a algún "problemita" (si ella supiera que estoy considerando ahogarme en el lago) tenemos que descargarnos, y me acordé de ti, mi querido y olvidado diario, y te preguntarás_ ¿Cuál es el problema que te acompleja mi querida e ingrata Lilian?_ Para comenzar, ruego que NO ME LLAMES LILIAN, lo detesto.

James Potter, ese es mi problema. James Potter y esa novia a la que tanto ama Lisa Puckett. ¿Quiénes son ellos? Mi ex-novio y su nueva novia de la que tanto presume, lo sé, lo sé, te has sorprendido con eso de ex, ¿no es cierto? Pues aquí solo empiezan las sorpresas, ya que, ÉL terminó CONMIGO, suena raro, ¿verdad?, ¿quién hubiera creído que James Potter, mi_ eterno enamorado_ (palabras textuales de SU boca), haya terminado CON LILY EVANS? Y no creas que soy poco modesta, y que soy una egocéntrica, es solo que… después de haber aceptado esa salida a Hogsmeade, exactamente el día 3 de septiembre de 1977 (dos días después de haber comenzado el año, y yo decía que se había demorado), la cual solo acepté para mantener una relación de camaradería con el otro Premio Anual de Hogwarts (por si aún no lo pillas yo también soy Premio Anual, ¿no es genial?), terminé enamorándome del tipo, y en menos de dos semanas era la novia oficial del buscador de Griffindor, hubieses visto las caras de todos cuando me vieron besando a Jam…Potter, en el desayuno, nunca lo olvidaré, fue tan gracioso… ya me estoy saliendo del tema de nuevo, concéntrate Lily, muy bien, ¿dónde iba? ¡Ya recordé!

Como decía, luego de ser su novia, llevamos unos meses de hermoso noviazgo, exactamente 5 meses y medio, porque, el muy idiota se le ocurre terminar conmigo el 1 de abril, ¿qué querían yo que pensara? ¿Qué estaba hablando en serio? Por favor, estamos hablando de Potter, que ese era su día preferido para hacer bromas, entonces, yo me hice la herida, ¡incluso me puse a llorar para seguirle el juego! Pero no, como Lily es tan estúpida, pensó que era una broma, y al día siguiente yo le saludo como si nada hubiera pasado, y bueno, te describiré un poco la escena:

Estaba él, leyendo un libro, sentado en su sofá preferido, el que queda frente al fuego (por si no te diste cuenta estábamos en la sala común), estaba con el ceño fruncido, así que yo, como buena novia, quería saber que le preocupaba, y no me creas cotilla, es solo que... _tenía_ que saber.

-Hola amor- le saludé yo con un beso en los labios, el cual, no correspondió- ¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Te dije que terminamos Evans- me respondió de forma hosca, como si entre nosotros nunca hubiese pasado nada, y obviamente, yo no le había creído, de seguro Potter debe reírse al recordar este día.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté, que inocente debió sonar eso –Pe…pero ¿n-no era broma?- en ese momento mi voz comenzó a temblar, pero ligeramente, mi orgullo es primero, por supuesto.

-¿Te parece que yo bromearía con algo así?- ese fue mi momento para levantar una ceja en señal de incredulidad –Vale...si bromearía con algo así, pero este no es el caso Lily.

-No me llames Lily- desde ese momento no pude resistirme las lágrimas, y le golpeé en la cara, acto seguido corrí a mi habitación a llorar hasta que quedara seca.

Ese recuerdo aún duele, y ¿sabes por qué? El 31 de marzo, exactamente la tarde antes de que él terminara conmigo, habíamos hecho el amor, y yo caí como una tonta, de seguro los días que siguieron él debería haberse reído de mi a más no poder, yo creí y me entregué a él, y me usó, ¿sabes cómo se siente que el hombre que amas (sí señor, aún le amo) juegue contigo y sentirte como la misma mierda o peor? Espero que no lo sepas nunca, es un dolor tremendamente grande, pero, ay... que tonta soy, estoy llorando de nuevo, aún luego de un mes de nuestro rompimiento, ese recuerdo aún duele, y mucho.

Mi único consuelo es que gracias a ser la ex-novia de Potter, conocí a fondo a sus tres amigos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, los cuales han sido un apoyo incalculable para mí, incluyendo a Alice, por supuesto.

Sirius, aunque sigue siendo el mejor amigo-hermano de el _Innombrable_ según Sam (mi otra compañera de habitación y gran amiga), cada vez que Lisa aparece, él se va, palabras textuales _No puedo creer que Prongs sea tan estúpido como para creer que voy a dejar que esa alimaña esté cerca de mí_, ¿cierto que es un amor? No puedo creer que luego de James, digo, Potter, él, un ser adorable, aunque él odia que le diga así, sea su mejor amigo, son tan distintos.

Luego, está Remus, el más calmado, después de todo este embrollo el pasó de James unos días, argumentando que era el ser más estúpido del mundo, y poca razón no tiene, ¿verdad?

Pero, el que más me sorprendió fue Peter, él, que idolatraba a Potter y Black, luego de este...ehm, ¿cómo decirle? Este _abrupto_ término en una relación perfecta, pasa completamente de James, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Lo ignora completamente! Y el muy tierno me ha apoyado en todo, inclusive ha encarado a James por defenderme, aunque creo que eso es absolutamente innecesario, puedo defenderme yo solita, y gracias a eso, se ha vuelto un gran amigo mío, no pensé que podía ser un amigo tan bueno, personas como él no se encuentran habitualmente, ¿o sí?.

Aunque... no puedo evitar sentirme mal al pensar en esto, sé que pensarás _"Encontraste a tres muy buenos amigos Lily, ¿qué mierda te preocupa?"_ Te lo diré, exactamente, TODO, por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa, separé a los Merodeadores, sí, esos cuatro amigos que iban hechizando a todo el mundo, ya no existen, por lo menos no los cuatro, y te diré, no es lo mismo.

¡Vaya! Se me hace tarde para la reunión de Premios Anuales, ¡no puedo faltar!, estuve batallando con mi conciencia (léase Alice como el angelito y Sam como el diablo en esas típicas películas del bien y el mal) para ver si iba o no, Alice me decía que _no debo_ faltar, que tal vez así se solucionen las cosas y bla bla bla, y la desgraciada se hace llamar mi amiga, y Sam, por supuesto, me decía que no vaya porque de todas formas ardería Troya (Sam es hija de muggles como yo), decidí que Sam era más sensata, pero Alice, me mandó esa mirada, como las miradas que te da una madre cuando te está advirtiendo que si haces tal cosa te castigará hasta que el infierno se congele, por ende, tengo que ir, empieza en cinco minutos, no creo que llegar tarde esté mal... ¿Qué estás diciendo Lily? Es terrible, tú no puedes dejar que una estupidez cambie tu intachable puntualidad.

Me voy diario querido, gracias por no deshacerte con todas las lágrimas que derramé y escucharme. Tal vez, si tienes suerte y ando con ánimo, te cuento como me fue.

Besos de chocolate

_Lily Evans._

**_OoOoOo_**

**Y aquí vamos con otra locura de las mías xDDD, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones en un review please! (: **

**Ah! Y antes que otra cosa, quisiera aclarar algunas cosas...**

**1.- Buscador... sí, buscador xD para mi James Potter es todo un buscador hecho y derecho, ¿por qué? Porque presume con una snitch joder! xD no creo que hiciera eso si fuera cazador, no? :D si no están de acuerdo déjenme un review! xD**

**2.- Esta historia tiene la continuación, no escrita, pero si tengo la idea en mi cabeza, pero para escribir tengo que saber que me leen, no? Que mejor manera que un review? Vamos, no cuesta nada! xD**

**3.- No se me ocurre ningún título... ideas vengan a mí...:D **

**Y eso... ojalá les haya gustado, no me odien por tergiversar el pasado de los merodeadores y Lily =( cualquier queja, sugerencia, tomatazo, o amenaza de muerte ya saben donde dejarla... ¿no lo saben? REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_4 de mayo de 1987_

Sé que te dije que te iba a contar como me fui, pero ¡eh! Dije que si tenías suerte, y no la has tenido, hahaha.

A lo que venía, vaya, no ha sido un buen comienzo. ¿Quieres que volvamos a comenzar? Muy bien.

_4 de mayo de 1987_

Idiota. Soy completamente una idiota, con todas sus letras, ¿puedes creer lo arrastrada que soy? ¡Le he besado!

¡Maldita sea! Y yo que quería olvidarlo, pero se me hace tan difícil el olvidar sus sonrisas y sus besos, sus ojos, sus... creo que ya ha quedado claro.

¿No estás entendiendo nada? Deja que te explique, comenzaré desde el principio...

Desde la vez anterior en la que te escribí, fui a la reunión de prefectos, en el despacho de Dumbledore, por supuesto, hasta que choqué con alguien.

-¡Ten más cuidado idiota! ¿Qué no ves que... ¡Lily! Lo lamento tanto- enarqué una ceja, ese Peter nunca cambiaría.

-No te preocupes Peter, y dime, ¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

-A buscarte Lils, James –puso una cara de desagrado ante su mención – la verdad, Canuto –Nunca entendí esos apodos idiotas que se ponen- me ha dicho que te diga que James le dijo que te avisara de que la reunión no sería en el despacho de Dumbledore, si no...

-¿No? ¿Y por qué Sirius no me dijo? Infeliz. Perdona Pete, continúa.

-Muchas gracias... como te iba diciendo, no es en el despacho de Dumbledore, si no, en el despacho de McGonagall, ahí se supone que tienen que esperar a la profesora, porque el director va a estar muy "ocupado" –hizo comillas y una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro –y no puede ser molestado.

-Muchas gracias Pete – le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui de ahí.

Como verás querido diario, todo bien hasta ese momento, hasta que me di cuenta de un detalle, ¡estaría con él! ¡A solas! No es que me haya desagradado la idea pero, ¿qué le puedes decir a tu ex, del que aún sigues enamorada? No es tan simple, creo que hubiese sido más fácil hacer que Júpiter cambiara de posición con Mercurio.

Finalmente, llegué. Abrí la puerta con extremo cuidado, y, según mis suposiciones, James estaba ahí, sentado en la silla de la profesora y escribiendo como un loco en un pedazo de pergamino, pero no, James no se conforma con un pedacito, si no que ¡era más de un metro! Y como, buena chica, decidí que era tiempo de saber qué le ocurría a James. (Sí James, ¿para qué me engaño? Aunque no lo quisiera termino diciéndole así, así que no me esfuerzo en decirle Potter. Lily Potter suena bien ¿verdad que sí?)

-No creo recordar que haya algún trabajo tan largo Potter- se sobresaltó y como acto reflejo, escondió el pergamino.

-¡Lily! No... No te oí llegar- dijo nervioso.

-Ya lo he notado, ¿qué tienes ahí?

-Nada que te importe- musitó de forma brusca, pero ya no dije nada, esto solía ocurrir después de que podíamos mantener una conversación de cinco segundos ¿quién es el difícil ahora, eh James?

-Ya veo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, durante... ¿podrían haber sido veinte minutos? En los que el único ruido era el que hacía la pluma de James al chocar con el pergamino. Dios, si alguna manía se me pegó de los merodeadores es no soportar el silencio.

-Y... ¿cómo va todo con Lisa? –dejó de escribir y me miró, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¿De verdad te interesa saber cómo estoy con mi novia? –No lo niego, cuando dijo eso tuve unas ganas de ahorcarlo y entregárselo al calamar gigante, que te la vendo. Pero, para toda respuesta me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia.

-No soporto el silencio- le dije de forma divertida, y él me miró igual.

-Así que la prefecta perfecta ha aprendido algo de los merodeadores en este tiempo, ¿no?- habló burlándose de mí, cosa que me molestó en un principio, pero, le quité importancia, como todo últimamente, ¿no será que estoy en la edad del pavo?

¿Has leído cuántas idioteces escribo juntas? ¡Dije que estaba en la edad del pavo, joder! Yo, Lily Evans, ¡de 18 años! (los cumplí en enero, ya soy mayor hasta en el mundo muggle, muajaja, la de cosas que haré cuando salga... no haré nada, mi conciencia me guía demasiado por el camino del bien, como la detesto)

-Tal vez aprendí algo bueno de Peter, o Sirius, tal vez Remus –le solté de manera altiva, ¿su respuesta? Un gruñido, y siguió escribiendo. _"¡Maldita sea Potter!"._

_-_¿Has dicho algo Evans?

-No.

-Creo que dijiste, maldita sea Potter, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Mierda- Dije, pero no como ofensa, si no para mí misma, aparte de estar al borde de un ataque de nervios, digo lo que pienso... mi vida es horrible. James hizo una mueca de ofensa.

-¿Así habla una Premio Anual?

-¿Te importa acaso?

-Me importa más de lo que crees- Vale, en ese momento me enfurecí, ¿quién jodidos se cree ÉL para venir a decirme a MÍ que le importo? ¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza?

-Si te importara Potter- respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme, pero...- ¡Me dirías por qué mierda me dejaste abandonada ESE día luego de que TÚ y YO hubiésemos tenido sexo! ¿Por qué eso fue para ti verdad? Sexo, lo único que mueve tu mundo, y me atrevo a preguntarme cuántas veces me has engañado y yo he caído en tu juego pensando que de verdad me amabas- no funcionó el haber respirado, porque terminé tan enojada con él, y conmigo misma en especial, por haber dañado mi orgullo, y además, lágrimas de impotencia corrían por mis mejillas.

-Lily... yo... tu... bueno –parecía muy confundido, pero y eso... ¿qué me importa a mí?

-Cuando puedas armar una oración con sentido me avisas, ¿vale? No estoy para tus imbecilidades, y mucho menos soy un juguete.- Vi, o creí ver, una señal de arrepentimiento, pero suspiró y siguió escribiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Maldito idiota egocéntrico de mierda, te juro diario (te tengo que poner nombre, suena mucho más tierno, ya pensaré en algún nombre, no te preocupes por eso) que si no lo tiro de la torre de astronomía es porque es amigo de Sirius, y vale... no hace falta que me lo digas, no me atrevería.

Es que, sigo sin creerlo, ¡joder! Además, en un mes más son los ÉXTASIS y no he estudiado nada porque este tema me tiene la cabeza jodida, tengo que armar un plan de estudio ¿crees que Remus me ayude? Así de paso podemos ayudar a Peter, que, puede ser un excelente amigo, pero... con los estudios, bueno, no va muy bien, y mi deber es ayudarlo, es lo más lógico ¿no crees?

-¿No me has oído? – refunfuñó una voz molesta desde el otro extremo de la sala.

-¿James? –Asintió – Lo siento, perdona, estaba pensando en otras cosas, más importantes.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Más importantes que escucharte? Vaya, no lo sé, tal vez pensar qué barniz de uñas va bien con mi tono de piel, o quizá mucho más importante, cuántos milímetros ha crecido la hierba desde que empezó el día.

-Lily...

-Ese problema acompleja a la sociedad.

-¡JODER LILIAN! –se levantó de su asiento mirándome de forma desafiante, y te preguntarás _¿Por qué no le amenazaste de muerte por haberte dicho Lilian como le hiciste conmigo? _ Simple mi querida Luna ¿No te gusta Luna? He decidido llamarte así, es muy mono, y si no te gusta... vale, buscaré otro. Como iba diciendo... él es la causa por la que lo odie, solo él me dice Lilian.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES JIMMY?- Del mismo modo... solo yo le decía Jimmy, pero sólo cuando me enojaba con él. Los demás le dicen Cornamenta, ¿se dan cuenta que si le dicen así pareciera como si le hubiesen puesto los cuernos? No puedo creer cómo él accedió a que le llamen así, y cuando le pregunté, sólo me sonrió y me dijo _Secretos de merodeadores. _Menudo idiota.

-Señor Potter, señorita Evans- sentimos que McGonagall nos llamaba –Lamento haber interrumpido tan amena charla –Se hizo la desentendida –Pero el profesor Dumbledore los necesita. Pueden retirarse.

Genial. Absolutamente genial. En ese momento estaba sin ganas de nada, y ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, el profesor nos diría algunas cosas, nos ofrecería caramelos de limón, James le preguntaría por qué le hizo Premio Anual, él le sonreiría de forma misteriosa y nos dejaría irnos. Odio la rutina, cosa que es bastante irónica ya que mi vida es una rutina, sería como decir, odio mi vida, cosa que no se aleja de la realidad... pero aun así...

-¿Te sabes la contraseña? – me preguntó. Joder. No me la sabía, y la profesora tan "amable" no nos la dijo.

-No... ¿Algún dulce se te ocurre?- Se encogió de hombros.

-Pastel de limón- Nada ocurrió... perfecto, extremadamente, perfecto.

-Menta de chocolate.

-Creo que se dice chocolate de menta, Evans- me dijo burlonamente.

-Cállate- le dije media sonrojada, ¿cómo me pude equivocar en semejante idiotez? Potter hace que me vuelva tonta -¿Probamos otras?- dije resignada.

-Qué remedio... Meigas fritas.

-Palo de regaliz.

-Ranas de chocolate-dijo divertido con la situación. Díganme, ¿qué divertido tiene tener que decir muchos dulces solo porque no te sabes la contraseña? ¡No tiene gracia!

-Pluma de azúcar, grageas, cucurucho de cucarachas. ¡NADA! ¡NO PASA NADA! ¡NO TE RÍAS DE MI, JAMES!

-¿Cómo no quieres que me ría? Te ves muy linda cuando te enojas –Arqué una ceja, no volvería a caer, no señor.

-No se me ocurre nada más, sigue tú. – le corté y le miré de forma desafiante.

-Caramelo de pera- Me sonrió con suficiencia, el maldito adivinó la contraseña. Nota mental, matar a Dumbledore por dejar que Potter me humille.

Tocamos la puerta del despacho, y esperamos que nos dijera "Adelante", nos sentamos, siempre igual, yo a la derecha de Potter enfrente del escritorio.

Ésta parte de la historia no merece ser contada, ya que estuvimos como media hora, tal vez más, discutiendo asuntos de Premios Anuales, que, aunque al principio se me hacían bastante interesantes, ahora se me hacen de lo más monótonos y aburridos, así que, no planeo aburrirte Emma. No me digas que no te gusta Ema porque te cuelgo, ¡o tal vez seas hombre! ¡Eso es! Te llamaré Larry... mejor lo pienso luego, ahora no pienso con claridad.

Llegó el momento del fin de la reunión, y acá pasó algo que me encabronó totalmente.

-Muy bien señores, pueden retirarse, ¿alguna duda?

-Sí profesor.

-Dígame señor Potter- lo miró de forma risueña

-Por favor profesor-interrumpí- Usted sabe qué es lo que Potter va a preguntar, así que, ¿por qué no le responde de una vez por qué le hizo Premio Anual en vez de la planta del fondo del invernadero? Que, en mi opinión, hubiese hecho un mejor trabajo- solté molesta, ambos me miraron. James de forma entre molesta y divertida, y Dumbledore... no tengo idea que me quiso decir con esa mirada.

-La verdad Evans, iba a preguntar si tenemos que decirle a alguien que está planificado hacer un baile de fin de curso- ¿Un baile? ¿Qué parte me perdí de la conversación?-Pero esa pregunta no está de más...

-Señorita Evans, preste más atención a la información que se le da la próxima vez, por favor- Me sonrojé violentamente, estaba muy abochornada, ya ven todo lo que pasa cuando tus hormonas funcionan alocadamente.-Señor Potter, no, no puede decirle a nadie, es un proyecto y no queremos que los alumnos se emocionen demasiado. Y sí, señorita Evans, hoy le iba a decir el por qué al señor Potter.

-¿En serio?- Preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo, yo con cara de fastidio, y él con los ojos iluminados, por fin iba a descubrir "el gran secreto de Dumbledore que aqueja a la humanidad completa", palabras textuales de Potter.

-Definitivamente señor Potter, su constancia me hace ver que usted merece saber la verdad- Cuando dijo eso, hice una mueca, tal vez un poco divertida ya que James se puso a reír de forma violenta.

-Exacto. Estaba por darle un premio a la constancia yo también profesor.-Escupí de forma bastante agresiva.

-¿Me atrevo a preguntar el por qué?

-Tres años cada día preguntándome al menos veinte veces si quiero salir con él hasta que acepté. –Suspiré con resignación- Se nota que Potter consigue todo lo que quiere, ¿no es así? – le miré de forma inocente, él me devolvió la mirada, pero llena de veneno, como si quisiera matarme con la mirada.

-Señor Potter, señorita Evans, calma por favor, ambos van a saber por qué son los Premios Anuales- Como si hubiésemos hecho un pacto, ambos dejamos de matarnos con la mirada y posamos la vista en el director.

-Un premio anual no se elige por las calificaciones- Hice un gesto de ofendida –Solamente.

-¿Entonces...?- le hizo continuar James.

-Los Premios Anuales deben se ejemplos a seguir, además de calificaciones y comportamiento...

-Profesor, usted no puede decir que él –lo señalé con el dedo – sea un ejemplo a seguir en comportamiento. Si él es un ejemplo en comportamiento, me caso con Snape – dije bastante segura, James me miró con una mueca molesta y Dumbledore con ojos risueños, pero a la vez severos.

-Déjeme terminar señorita Evans. Como iba diciendo, además de calificaciones y comportamiento, las cuales no dejan de tener importancia pero son irrelevantes, un Premio Anual debe tener ciertas cualidades, como son, la valentía, -¿Valiente, él? Perdón que me ría. Ja, ja, ja.-La honestidad, - ¿Hace falta que me refiera a que Potter es un mentiroso de mierda que jugó con mis sentimientos? –Que sea capaz de imponer respeto, -Vale, ninguna queja.- y una de las más importantes, la lealtad – Ok, ok, me he perdido, ¿Dumbledore, ha dicho que ÉL, un cerdo insensible es leal? ¿Qué parte del cuento fantasioso me he perdido? Leal, ¿a quién? A su estúpido ego, y a él mismo, y, tal vez, a sus amigos, pero de todas formas no le importaron mis sentimientos, en lo más mínimo.

-¿Ocurre algo Lily? –preguntó con la voz divertida Potter.

-Sí, disculpe, profesor, ¿ha dicho que Potter tiene todas esas cualidades?

-En efecto.

-Y, perdone usted, ¿en qué mundo paralelo está viviendo? – me tensé completamente, y aunque no lo quisiera, esa pregunta la grité, cosa que creo que asustó a James, pero el director se quedó tan pacífico como siempre. Lo odio.

-Dígame mi estimada Lily, ¿en qué difiere usted de mí?- preguntó suspicazmente el profesor, yo hice que me lo pensaba.

-Veamos... valiente, James, lamento bajarte de tu nube pero eres un maldito cobarde. –comencé a enumerar con los dedos- honestidad, creo que Peter, Remus y Sirius concuerdan conmigo en que eres el mejor mentiroso que ha pisado Hogwarts. ¡Hasta tu mejor amigo pensó que de verdad me querías! Y la lealtad... prefiero no hacer ningún comentario respecto a éste punto porque saldrían palabras de mi boca que prefiero guardar. –Respondí con malicia, James me miraba estupefacto, así que me levanté de mi asiento, dije un leve, _Buenas Noches_ y me dirigí echa una fiera a mi cuarto, del cual no salí hasta el desayuno de hoy. Y salí sólo por el motivo de que Alice y Sam me obligaron. Malditas, y se hacen llamar mis amigas. Cínicas.

Ojalá nunca hubiera salido de mi dormitorio, porque en ese día, pasó algo inesperado.

Como siempre me senté con Alice al lado mío y Sam enfrente de nosotras, todo iba relativamente bien, hasta que llegó Potter.

-Eh Sam, mañana entrenamiento, no faltes- le dijo y se sentó a su lado ¿les mencioné que Sam es aficionada al Quidditch? Y no sólo eso, es golpeadora en el equipo junto con Sirius, ésos dos se complementan muy bien, y no hablo de Quidditch, tú entiendes...

-Disculpa Potter, ¿se te perdió algo?-preguntó Alice perspicaz. Sabía que no lo soportaría. Y él sólo se encogió de hombros... qué respuesta.

-Sirius no ha llegado, Remus tampoco y creo que Peter, oh cierto, Peter no me habla...

-El hecho de que no te hable Potter, es que se ha dado cuenta de que eres una mierda de persona.

-¿Una mierda de persona? ¿En qué te basas tú para decirme eso a mí?

-¿EN QUÉ ME BASO YO? ¡JODER POTTER! ¿DE VERDAD QUIERES QUE LO GRITE O YA CAPTASTE? – a esa altura todo el Gran Comedor nos estaba mirando.

-¡GRÍTALO! NO ME IMPORTA EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO LILIAN, ¿EN SERIO CREES QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN DE MI? ACÉPTALO DE UN A VEZ ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE TI – y dicho esto, se fue, prácticamente corriendo del comedor, ¿quién mierda se cree él para gritarme así? Vale, yo comencé, creo que me propasé un poco.

Después de eso la comida pasó normal, Peter me hablaba de cualquier tontería, Remus estaba leyendo un libro de no sé qué, Sirius... Sirius estaba buscando a James, y Lisa, a Lisa no la veía por ninguna parte, y no es que la quisiera ver en verdad.

Recogí rápido mis cosas y me fui sola al aula de Historia de la Magia, y encontré a James, creo que con el mismo pedazo de pergamino, escribiendo nuevamente.

-Potter, yo... lo siento, no debí gritarte así –bajé mi vista. Y sentí que él me miraba fijamente, sólo que no me atreví a mirarlo fijamente.

-No Lils, yo lo siento, no debí tratarte así, realmente si pudiera hacer algo yo- no dejé que terminara porque lo estaba besando, ¡lo estaba besando! Se sentía tan bien, tan ridículamente bien, que no quise que terminara, ¡y él me correspondió! En ese momento me importó una mierda todo. A la mierda Lisa, a la mierda mi enojo, a la mierda que me haya engañado ¡Me sentí tan bien!

Pero luego de unos minutos de apasionados besos James retrocedió y me dijo:

-No puedo hacerte esto Lily, no quiero que sufras más por mi culpa –me decía nervioso, y sentí, por segunda vez, que algo dentro de mí se rompía, y antes de que me diera cuenta le había golpeado, creo que esto de golpearle debería ser deporte...

-Mentiroso- y me fui de ahí, dejándole solo.

Y aquí estoy, sola, llorando, en mi dormitorio, sintiéndome como escoria, contándote qué es lo que me pasa. Te juro que no sé qué hacer, dime, por favor, que sabes qué puedo hacer, necesito que alguien me ayude.

¡Merlín! ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese aceptado esa estúpida cita el 3 de septiembre! ¡Me odio! ¡Joder! ¡Estoy llorando de nuevo! ¿Cuándo entenderé que llorar por chicos (si es que James es considerado dentro de ese grupo) no vale la pena?

* * *

_4 de mayo, dos horas más tarde_

He hablado con Sirius, y he tomado una decisión, si él no se me acerca antes del 15, juro por el amor que le tengo a Petunia (vale, mal ejemplo...) que le olvidaré por completo. Olvidaré que esto pasó y seguiré con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado, después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser si tengo a Alice, Sam, Peter, Remus y Sirius a mi lado? Después de todo, sola no estoy, tengo a cinco ángeles que me protegen y quieren lo mejor para mí, aunque dos de los cinco sean amigos de él.

Besos de... creo que ya odio los dulces, así que solo adiós Lizzie (no me digas que no te gusta porque no respondo de mis actos. ¡No me mires así! De acuerdo, tú ganas, le cambiaré)

Lily.

* * *

_6 de mayo_

¡Hola Johnny! ¿No te gusta? Mierda... pensaré en otro.

Estoy en contratiempo, te escribo en clase de la profesora McGonagall arriesgándome a que me castigue, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

Extraño. Todo está muy extraño a mí alrededor. ¿Te preguntas por qué? Creo que primero tengo que explicar antes de definir, ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Qué mejor te cuente y me deje de payasadas? Vale, no hacía falta que me insultes de esa manera.

Ayer me levanté de un inusual buen humor, y no te explicaré con gran detalle, porque no quiero que McGonagall me pille. Te resumiré.

Estaba en el desayuno tonteando con Alice y Sam. Haciendo payasadas, se entiende, no pienses mal, cuando llegaron los merodeadores, bueno, llegaron Sirius, Remus y Peter. Los saludé con la mano y ellos, no sé por qué, me ignoraron olímpicamente. Eso me molestó pero no dije nada.

Luego de cinco minutos llegó James, y no creas que fue una entrada silenciosa, sino que, entró de forma callada, pero sus amigos, léase, Remus, Sirius y Peter, gritaron "¡Cornamenta!" y fueron corriendo a saludarlo. En especial Remus, creo que él fue quién lo abrazó de forma más efusiva, creo que Peter cuando lo abrazó, le dijo "Perdóname James, he sido un idiota", que elija en qué bando está, mierda.

Luego de esto, ninguno de los cuatro me dirigió la palabra en todo el día, hasta que Sirius llegó a hablar con Sam sobre no-se-qué y me dijo: "Oh Evans, no te vi, hola, y por cierto, Cornamenta me prohibió terminantemente decirte esto pero... terminó con Lisa" está bien, esa noticia me llenó de alegría, pero no lo demás "Y nuestro Jamsie no es mal chico, habla con él... Y olvida lo que conversamos ayer, fui un idiota" ¿quién se cree él?

Y no fue solo él, Remus me dijo cuándo pudo: "James es un gran amigo, no lo dejes ir" ¡Remus! ¡Por Dios! ¡Decide a quién defiendes!

Por último hoy en la mañana Peter me dijo: "Lily, he cometido el error de ignorar a James cuando es el mejor amigo que he visto" Vale, ¿de qué me perdí? "Así que, no creo que te importe que los merodeadores recuperen el tiempo perdido ¿no?" Esa frase me hiso mucha gracia, ya que sonaba a pareja de novios, pero solo asentí, molesta, claro está, pero él no es de mi propiedad y puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

Y ahora, y si fueras tan amable de explicarme ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo? ¿Ahora la mala de la película soy yo? ¿De qué me perdí?

Viene McGonagall, adiós

L.E.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, pero no se pueden quejar, (la verdad sí, y con mucho derecho xD) este me ha quedado bastante largo en comparación con lo que suelo hacer, no puedo creer que me haya demorado tanto... pero bueno, primero me dio lata, después fue el cumpleaños de mi hermana, luego se me perdió no se cómo todo lo que había avanzado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. A mí no me convence del todo. Denme sus opiniones en un review :P**

**Díganme si uso muchas expresiones que no se entienden para corregirlo **** (review!)**

**Vanerc****: aquí lo tienes querida =) espero que te haya gustado. **

**LaDOTT****: jaja si ya escribí el capi, lamento haberme tardado, te juro que el siguiente me demoro a lo mucho una semana.**

**DeafCloud****: Jajaja la verdad es que yo no odio a Peter, la verdad, lo adoro, no así de amarlo pero buee, tiene cierto cariño de mi parte =P y la verdad que odio cuando lo ponen como un tonto o se olvidan simplemente de él. Él también fue importante! En algún momento xD**

**Kindofmiracle****: gracias por lo de la redacción, me subiste el autoestima jaja xD espero que te haya gustado, porque, repito, a mí no me convence del todo...**

**Evancita****: muchas gracias =)**

**Patita Lupin73****:**** jajaj pues aquí lo tienes, no como esperaba pero... acá está después de tantos años xD**

**El próximo capítulo, chan chan, ¡James! :O ¿qué nos querrá decir James? Dejen sus suposiciones en un review xD**

**Ah y otra cosa... alguna idea para el nombre de un diario? xD no se de dónde saqué esa idea, pero si alguna me dice nombres los tomaré en cuenta =P**

**Los veré en la próxima :P (o en un review! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avisos Económicos:**

**Este capi está basado en el día de la reunión con Dumbledore xD**

**Este capi es el peor que he escrito :B**

**No me hago cargo de daños neuronales que leer esto les pueda causar**

**Soy inmune a los avada kedavra que me arrojen 8). No mentira, pero... no queremos descubrirlo, ¿verdad? **

**Sin más avisos, por ahora, disfruten el cap :B**

**Lista de cosas por hacer antes de terminar el año**

Por: **Lunático (el listillo)**, Colagusano (el "buen" amigo según James), _Canuto (el más guapo)_ y Cornamenta (el cornudo)

-Canuto, ¿a qué te refieres con cornudo?

_-A nada mi querido amigo, solo hagamos la lista y no me interrumpas con idioteces._

-¿Sabes algo de Lisa que deba saber?

_-¿Estoy oyendo celos?_

-Idiota, los celos no hablan.

_-¡Claro que hablan!_

-¿A si?

_-¡Por supuesto! Además son flacuchos, de pelo negro y usa unos lentes de abuelita._

-Canuto...

**-Cállense, estamos en historia de la magia joder.**

_-Vaya lunático, nos ha llegado el periodo, ¿eh?_

**-Vete a la mierda.**

-¿Y ese vocabulario?

-Chicos intento escribir.

_-Colagusano! ¡Amigo mío! ¿Escribir? ¿A qué te refieres? No me relaciono con esa palabra._

-Creí que Evans te daría los apuntes.

-Para tu información Potter, Lily está anotando otras cosas en un cuaderno.

-Me hablaste, eso ya es un avance, sigue así Pete.

-Cállate Potter.

_-Oh vaya, por lo menos nosotros tenemos a Remus que..._

**-Ni se te ocurra imbécil.**

-Vamos Remus, no seas amargado.

**-Hagan la puta lista y déjenme en paz.**

-_Qué carácter..._

*Molestar a Snape.

_*Molestar a Lestrange._

*Llenar la sala común de Slytherin con serpientes.

_-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?_

-Tengo mis contactos.

-Sabía que esa idea no podía ser tuya. 

-Cállate.

_*Inundar la sala común de Slytherin._

-Eso lo hicimos el año pasado Canuto.

_-No interrumpas Potter._

*Hacer que Sam salga con Sirius.

_-¡Oye!_

-No interrumpas Black.

***Hacer que Cornamenta termine con esa arpía que tiene como novia.**

-...

_-¿No vas a decir nada James?_

-Me vale, te dejo en paz y sigue con la puta lista.

-Qué carácter.

_-Creo que no se tomó bien lo de arpía._

**-Vamos, sabes que estaba jugando.**

-No podría estar más de acuerdo Canutín, Lunático.

_-Primero: NO me llames Canutín, Segundo: ¿en qué estás de acuerdo? En lo de arpía o..._

-Si oigo una palabra más Canuto te dejaré sin descendencia.

_-Prácticamente no estás oyendo, me estás leyendo._

-Es un detalle, pero entendiste el concepto.

**-Claro.**

***Estudiar para los EXTASIS.**

_-¡Lunático!_

-¡Remus!

-¡Lupin!

**-Colagusano! ¡Hablaste! ¡Gracias! ¿Y me salvas de este par de locos?**

-No me metas en tus asuntos Lunático, solo que me perdí.

**-¿En qué parte Peter?**

-Cuando mencionaste estudiar... yo...

-¿Así que estas pendiente de la lista?

_**-¡Chicos cállense!**_

-Evans? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_-Conversación de merodeadores._

_**-Potter, me siento al lado de Peter, y veo todo lo que aparece en ese pergamino.**_

-No te metas en lo que no te importa Evans.

_**-¿Te pedí tu opinión?**_

-¿Te pedí permiso para dar mi opinión?

_**-Además, no sé qué sacan de hacer una lista.**_

_-¡Pelirroja! ¡Me insultas! Tenemos que ordenar todo porque tenemos muchos planes..._

_**-No quiero saber.**_

-Entonces deja de escribir.

_**-Sabes Potter, escribir es una buena forma de desahogarse cuando uno tiene un problema, y tú tienes un pequeño problema de control de la ira.**_

-Y tú tienes uno con creerte la perfecta.

_**-Por lo menos no soy hipócrita.**_

-¿Te he dado razones para que me creas hipócrita? Vale, no me contestes. ¡No me mires así! Además, ninguno de ustedes sabe mis razones.

**-¿Guardándole secretos a tus mejores amigos Cornamenta?**

-¡Lunático! Olvida eso, fue del momento.

_-Entonces rompiste con Lily porque quisiste._

-¿Por qué más podría ser? Y además, ¿por qué siempre sacan este tema joder? ¡Yo estoy bien con Lisa!

_**-¿Con tu rubiecita 90-60-90? **_

-¿Celosa, Evans?

_**-Ya quisieras Potter.**_

Y lo demás ya no importa, terminamos peleando de todas formas.

Ahora estoy escribiendo en un pergamino mis problemas... parezco un marica, gracias a Lily que me dio la idea... Te encanté para que nadie más te lea, ¿a que no es una buena idea? Claro que lo es, todo lo que yo pienso es genial, pero no vinimos a hablar de mí, no... Bueno, la verdad sí. Estoy ahora en el despacho de McGonagall esperando que Lily llegue porque el profesor Dumbledore estaba muy ehem, "ocupado", con la profesora McGonagall, suertudo.

Como te iba diciendo, mi vida es una mierda, ¿no te lo dije? Me vale, ahora lo sabes, odio a Evans, porque no me deja tranquilo, odio a Canuto, porque siempre saca ese tema, odio a Lunático, porque defiende a Evans, odio a Colagusano porque no me habla, odio a Lisa porque... simplemente porque la odio

"¿Por qué la odias?"

¿Me estas respondiendo?, Vaya, esto no se ve todos los días.

"No idiota, le estoy hablando al tío que esta atrás tuyo, obvio que te estoy respondiendo, idiota"

Lo sabía, te estaba tomando el pelo.

"Soy un pergamino, ¿mes ves algún pelo por alguna parte?"

Buen Punto.

"¿Me vas a decir porque odias a tu novia o no?"

A eso llego, como te iba diciendo, como sea que te llames.

"Tom"

Bueno, Tom, debes considerar un cambio de nombre, porque ese es tan común, todo el mundo lo tiene, es como Harry, nunca le pondría Harry a un hijo, él se tiene que destacar, por algo es un Potter.

"¿Hablas de alguna cosa que no seas tú?"

Touché. Como te iba diciendo, odio a Lisa, la detesto, la aborrezco, que se la coma el calamar gigante, que se la lleve un troll y que la asesine lentamente, que...

"Ya entendí el punto. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué? Tal vez te pueda ayudar"

¿Un pergamino me ayuda?

"Soy bueno escuchando"

Pero tú no tienes oídos.

"Cállate imbécil"

Hieres mis sentimientos.

"Hagamos un trato, yo no te interrumpo, si tú me dices que te pasa, ¿vale?"

¿Y que gano yo?

"La...satisfacción de...desahogarte? Si... eso"

Vale, bueno, todo comenzó hace ya un tiempo, cuando yo tenía una relación completamente perfecta con la prefecta de séptimo curso, la pelirroja más hermosa con unos ojos verde esmeralda tan hermosos...llamada Lily Evans.

"Pero tú la botaste"

¿Quieres oír mi historia o no?

Tu silencio me dice que sí, vale, ¿dónde iba?

"Describiendo a la diosa de Evans"

No le digas diosa, es mía, solo mía, ¡no la puedes tocar!

"Que Celoso Potter"

No te he dicho mi nombre.

"Es que... bueno, tu dijiste que tu hijo... Potter, supongo, ¿no es así?"

Cierto. Para ser un pergamino eres muy listo. Como te iba diciendo, tenía una relación hermosa con la prefecta perfecta, hasta el 31 de marzo, creo que fue el peor día de mi vida, aunque creo que todo sucedió después de las 12 de la noche, así que... creo que fue el 1 de abril, como sea, la tarde del 31 Lily y yo habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez, y no creas que por eso me molesto, la verdad, eso fue lo mejor, me encantó, Lily es tan hermosa, la amo.

El problema comenzó, cuando recordé que ese día era luna llena, y Cornamenta quería correr por el bosque, así que, como Lily no sabía y aún no sabe que somos animagos ilegales, tuve que darle una excusa barata, creo que le dije: "Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade", mi creatividad en ese momento era cero, comparable con la de Canuto

"¡Oye! No insultes a Canuto, él es genial"

¿Y tu como sabes quién es Canuto?

"Bueno... eso es porque, ustedes los merodeadores son tan famosos, todo el mundo habla de ustedes, son una leyenda"

Vale...

¡Mierda! Llegó Evans. Fingiré que no la escuché y seguiré con lo mío, Bwahahah.

"Vale"

Ahora, ¿cómo se supone que te voy a escribir tranquilo con Evans al lado mío y tratando de leer? ¡Es más de un metro de pergamino! Y creo que eso llama la atención.

"¿Tú crees?"

Cállate, bueno, como te decía, me tuve que ir porque el idiota de Cornamenta (no yo, yo soy genial, solo mi parte de animago) quería salir y ser libre. La verdad, detesté en ese preciso momento, tener que transformarme en luna llena, pero no podía abandonar a Remus, aunque sabía que si no le daba una buena explicación a Lily, me iba a cortar en trocitos pequeños y a usarme como comida para el calamar gigante, lo mismo que yo quiero hacer con Lisa...

Como te iba diciendo antes de tu interrupción.

"¿Cuál interrupción?"

De eso hablo, para ser un pergamino eres muy parlanchín.

"Mira quién habla"

No te pedí tu opinión.

Supongo que ya sabrás tu destino cuando termine de desahogarme.

"¿Destino? Tu no diriges mi destino Potter"

Claro que sí, no puedo dejar que alguien más lea esto, seria humillante y además se enterarían de mi vida privada, no no no, tú serás quemado en la sala común.

"¿Estas de broma, verdad?"

Claro que no, y dejando aparte este tema.

"¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¡ES INCONCEBIBLE! ¡YO AYUDÁNDOTE Y TU ME VAS A QUEMAR! ¡EXIJO UN ABOGADO!"

¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

"Cuando prometas que no me vas a hacer nada"

No.

"Sí."

No.

"Vamos, no te cuesta nada."

Tú te lo pierdes.

"Vale... me quemas, pero cuéntame."

Que cotilla eres.

Pasó todo normal en la luna llena, excepto que estaba un poco ido tratando de idear una buena excusa, y los chicos lo notaron, ya que luego de llevar a Remus a la enfermería, Sirius y Peter me preguntaron que me sucedía, y como yo NO iba a decirles, apareció Lisa como mi salvación caída del cielo y me dijo:

-James, ¿puedo, hablarte un momento?- Aunque tenía novia, y la amaba, no era tonto, ella era una diosa, una chica rubia, con el cabello hasta los hombros con unas cuantas ondas, de ojos color azul oscuro, tez pálida, según casi todos los chicos inteligentes (incluyéndome) 90-60-90, no pasa desapercibida por nadie con dos dedos de frente.

-Claro Lisa, como quieras-Vi que Sirius y Peter iban a protestar, hice un gesto con la mano-No pasa nada chicos, adelántense. Entonces, ¿qué querías Lisa? – miró para ambos lados, como para asegurarse que nadie nos escuchara. Eso me causó mala espina.

-Se tu secreto Potter

-¿Mi secreto?- le pregunté, anonadado, estaba demasiado nervioso en ese momento, y no se me ocurrió nada más coherente.

-Si Potter, tu secreto, el de los merodeadores.

-¿Sabes que planeamos inundar la sala común de Slytherin?

-¿De Nuevo?

Puse cara de pensativo, llevándome mi mano derecha a mi mentón. –Sí, creo que tienes razón, la llenaremos de serpientes, a ver si les gusta estar con los de su especie, gracias Puckett. Nos vemos- Me fui corriendo de ahí, pero Lisa fue más inteligente.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! Muy bien, Potter, más te vale escuchar mi propuesta, o si no, el secretito de Remus será revelado- Una sonrisa maligna cruzó su rostro, y no me quedó nada más que escucharla.

"Esa perra estúpida, ¿por qué sigues con ella?, James, ¿me estas escuchando? ¡RESPONDE JODER!

¡MI VIDA ES UNA MIERDA! ¿Entiendes que es que la chica que amas te pregunte por tu novia? ¡MIERDA! Si me tiro de la torre de Astronomía, alguien lo notaria?

"Mucha gente te extrañaría James"

Gracias, supongo, viniendo de ti Canuto no puedo esperar mucho. Voy a disculparme con ella ahora mismo.

"_¿Qué? James, ¡JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!"_

...

"**Vale... no nos responde, ¿qué hacemos? **

_JAMES SI NO VUELVES Y ME TERMINAS DE EXPLICAR TODA ESTA MIERDA TE JURO QUE..._

**Canuto... cállate, esperemos a que nos vuelva a escribir... o nos hable, cosa que dudo.**

Por lo menos sabemos ahora porque terminó con Lily.

_Colagusano... no nos terminó de explicar, y ahora no nos responde, no seas idiota._

**Ninguna palabra de nada, a Lily, Colagusano, Canuto.**

También para ti Remus.

**Como sea, y Sirius, ¿me podrías explicar por qué elegiste Tom?**

_Lo primero que se me ocurrió_

Tenemos que disculparnos con James, chicos

_**¿Nosotros?**_

_Que yo recuerde TÚ rata traidora eres el que no hablas_

**Canuto, no te pases, Colagusano no es tan malo**

Gracias Remus.

**Tenemos que pensar como disculparnos con Cornamenta. No nos va a perdonar el haber leído esta mariconada.**

_No creo que haya escrito toda esta tontería en los pergaminos encantados porque sí Lunático_

Tal vez él quería que lo supiéramos, pero no podía decírnoslo y trató de hacerlo por medio del pergamino.

_Que deducción Colagusano, eres brillante._

¿En serio lo crees?

_No._

**Oye, Canuto.**

_Dime Lunático._

**¡Cállate!**

**

* * *

**

**Sí, soy yo, de nuevo xD Remus (?). Ya quisieran que les hablara Remus . bueno, no me queda nada más que pedir disculpas u.u es que yo sólo escribo cuando tengo inspiración... y por eso salió esta melda xD. Lo Siento, y lo admito, este capi es una mierda . con un final... idiota XD**

**Patita Lupin73**: **te gustó? De verdad? Y yo que lo encontré mal xD, así me imagino a Lily realmente. Loca de su mate (?) xD. Ahí tienes una parte de la razón, aunque creo que dejare esto hasta aquí, mi cabeza ya no da para más, se supone que este iba a ser un oneshot .-. así que e ahí mi falta de creatividad (?)**

**Besos (:**

**Leroa Malfoy Hang****: jajja si te entiendo, yo también odiaba a Peter, y descuida, ya me leí la saga completa (:. Pero piensa así, si no existe la rata traidora, no existe la historia, no existe Harry Potter, y nadie se entera que existe este mundo mágico. Por una parte se lo agradezco, además, me llama mucho la atención el saber por qué lo hizo, si alguna razón tuvo o porque definitivamente, la casa de los valientes no era para él xD**

**Claudia Potter-Black****: Lo siento u.u, me demoré, es que, con todo esto de volver al colegio... (Tengo 15, los cumplí el sábado (: jajaja ahí si me quieres dar un regalo xD)**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt****: seee definitivamente xD, a ver si te gusta este, aunque ni a mi me convence... ya veremos, agradecería mucho tu opinión.**

**Ustedes deciden si borro la historia o no, si la continúo o no,**** sean sinceros :D**


End file.
